The present invention relates to a device to force out the incineration ash which effects prompt and thorough extinguishing of burning of the incineration ash discharged out of a refuse incinerator for the purpose of incinerating city refuse, etc., and also enables smooth conveyance of the ash to the outside.
Conventionally, with a refuse incinerator, a device to discharge the incineration ash, with which the incineration ash discharged out of the incinerator falls in an ash receiving pit filled with water, and the incineration ash is settled on the conveyer equipped on the bottom of the pit, and the ash is then carried to the outside by the conveyer after the burning ash is extinguished; or a device to force out the incineration ash, with which the incineration ash discharged out of an incinerator falls in an ash receiving pit filled with water, and the incineration ash settled on the bottom of the pit is discharged to the outside by means of a pusher that reciprocates back and forth are commonly used.
However, with such conventional devices as aforementioned, when there exists nonburning properties in the incineration ash or such matter as metal cans are found in the incineration ash, they may remain floating on the water surface in the ash receiving chamber, thus resulting in a gradual formation of layers of the incineration ash that falls onto the floating matter, and in the end the entire water surface in the chamber is covered with such matter. This spread formation of layers of the incineration ash on the water surface is named "a bridge phenomenon". The occurance of the bridge phenomenon interferes with not only the smooth discharge of the incineration ash out of the refuse incinerator but also the extinguishing of burning of the discharged incineration ash, thus resulting in the operational failure of the refuse incinerator.
It is needless to say that an additional cost is required for the extra cleaning work to remove the floating matter once the aforementioned bridge phenomenon occurs. As explained above, there exist many technical difficulties with the aforementioned conventional devices to discharge the incineration ash either by using a conveyer or by a pusher reciprocating back and forth.